


Mornin' dove

by et_cant_phone_home_no_signal



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Sleepiness, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:48:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24895678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/et_cant_phone_home_no_signal/pseuds/et_cant_phone_home_no_signal
Summary: Ciri and Cerys enjoy a sleepy morning in bed.
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon/Cerys an Craite
Comments: 12
Kudos: 33





	Mornin' dove

**Author's Note:**

> I arise from the dead to write this very short fluffy one-shot for a very underappreciated ship. Wrote this in like 5 minutes because I had the idea and Had to write it Now.
> 
> Mostly wrote this for my friend Cordi who loves this ship as much as I do, if not more. Here you go, ily.

Ciri woke slowly, the sounds of soft rain and annoyed birds drifting through the window, which stood slightly ajar. The curtains were mostly shut, blocking out most of the pale morning light, and Ciri was grateful for it. She turned onto her front and shuffled herself into the comfortable blankets a bit more, relishing in the heat of the bed and that she was allowed to have this lazy morning. 

Her dozing was softly interrupted by another person returning to the bed and getting comfortable. Draping her arms across her lover, Cerys smiled fondly and huffed a breath into Ciri’s neck.

“Mornin’ dove, you actually awake yet or do I need to shake you out of the covers?”

Ciri grumbled in lieu of an actual answer and simply pushed herself into her girlfriend’s body heat even more. Cerys chuckled and allowed it, loving the way Ciri burrowed herself into her neck and started wrapping herself around her body like an archespore taking root to the ground. After both of them had gotten more comfortable, nestled closely together in the warm, comfy bed, they dozed together until the soft rain outside had become more of a tempest than anything.

Cerys grumbled a few curses and tried to pry herself free to close the now wide open window, which was clattering and letting water seep into the curtains and onto the stone floor.

“Ciri, love, lemme go. Hafta close the window.”

Ciri huffed loudly in response, but let her death grip slacken enough for Cerys to stumble her way out. She shivered at the cold wet drops that hit her the moment she got to the window, and she stood there a moment, mesmerised, as she watched the sky churn out dark clouds and endless rain. The boats in the harbour bobbed furiously in the water and people were running about frantically below trying to avoid a huge amount of collateral damage that could be done. Cerys sighed, knowing she’d be the one to deal with the worst of the aftermath, yet not being too bothered by it. Skellige had seen much worse storms than this one.

“What’s going on in that busy brain of yours?”

Cerys stiffened, but then relaxed into the person who’d snuck up behind her, placing her own wet hands upon the warm arms around her waist. Ciri settled her face into Cerys’ neck and breathed in deeply.

“You smell like the storm, but warmer. Thought you were gonna close the window, not bask in the cold rain.”

“I was going to, but there’s something so nice about storms. Dunno, just got caught up in it I suppose.”

Ciri huffed in agreement and they stood there together at the window, looking out at Ard Skellig, breathing in the scent of wet rain on stone. They were content, like that. Simply standing together, nothing on their minds but the other, basking in each other’s company. That is, until Cerys shivered violently.

Ciri smirked, squeezed her lovers waist and whispered slyly, “I know how to warm you up.”

Cerys grinned something wicked.

“Show me then.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hnng to anyone that might still be here and has read my previous works... I know I said I'd finish things but like, it's been a year (?) and I still haven't... Instead I've been struggling with motivation and coming to terms that I've spent 3 years in college only to be told I won't be taking exams due to Miss Rona so you can imagine the breakdown I had. Either way, I'm not gonna make any more promises ever because that's dangerous. Instead, I'll just say that if I feel like posting something I will and idk what it will be so, wahoo. 
> 
> Love you all and stay safe xx
> 
> my tumblr for those interested: et_cant_phone_home_no_signal


End file.
